User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 13
Block? Thomasfan, why did you Ban me for a week? I have posted proof loads of times that Matt Wilkinson is voicing Toby in the UK instead of William Hope but you ignored it so thats why I edited the page on the January 10th. I hope we can be friends. Thanks! GordonPercy 16:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I accidentally posted my reply on my talk page. Thanks! GordonPercy 16:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. :) We can still be friends :) I think Tickled Pink and Creaky Cranky will be good episodes as well, I can see Diesel mocking james somehow in 'Tickled Pink'. :P GordonPercy 17:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW I forgot to tell you my SiF username is 'gordonpercy' I am also known as 'Thomascel' on YouTube, but please call me James as that is my real name. :) Splish, Splash, Splosh! UK DVD Thomasfan are all the UK and US DVD and VHS releases seperated? PNR 03:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) New characters! Thomasfan I was on the Random House website and I found the new cover of the Misty Island Rescue and in the cover is a new character! Here is a picture. Could this be Bash, Dash, Ferdinand? He also appeared in the books called Trouble in the tunnel. Another new character found! This time a ship here is the photo. --PNR 06:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, Thomasfan I was reading the TV guide and there was an article about the new CGI Thomas series 13. It says look out for more friend's''' coming down the track. It's plural. :) I don't know if that's relevant SteamTeam 08:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 Hi, starting from Monday (25th Jan) I will be uploading some pics of Season 13 as that's when in starts airing in the UK. I would be grateful if you could unlock the remaining season 13 pages (I'm starting with Creaky Cranky) Thanks a lot, SteamTeam 23:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that's a good idea about unlocking them as they air because it will protect them from vandalism SteamTeam 09:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Page No it dosen't bother me. The reason why is because we'll friends on YouTube. And he's pretty good with casts for parodies. - BiggestThomasFan 2:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) NWR Hi, I've noticed that Ferdinand, Bash and Dash are put into the category North Western Railway but they live on the Mainland. Thanks for your time SteamTeam 17:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Great! Sorry for that. I'm really excited about this :D, although I really wish that instead of introducing characters they would bring back old ones like Duke and BoCo SteamTeam 17:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Creaky Cranky I've uploaded the Creaky Cranky pictures onto the talk page of the episode, tomorrow will do the same with The Lion of Sodor. It was a great episode! SteamTeam 09:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 pics Yes I will be uploading pics from all season 13 episodes! In my opinion, since HiT took over it's the best series yet! Although can never compare to the original seasons (season 1-7). Tomorrow morning will hopefully upload pics for The Lion of Sodor. :D SteamTeam 17:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) New Picture for Thomas and the Spaceship Page Hey, Would you mind help me to put a Picture for Thomas and the Spaceship Page to replace the pic of Thomas and the Lighthouse (Which in the wrong place). Please? Thank you! Narrow Gauge Engines Hey Thomasfan, why did you get rid of the build dates of Sir handel, Peter sam, Rusty, Duncan and Duke? They are all correct because even the timeline page has their build dates so they must be correct. P.S. Sir handel visited the Talyllyn railway in 1983 because the talyllyn railway website said they 'borrowed' Sir handel in 1983 not 1985. LMP2894 http://www.talyllyn.co.uk/awdry it's the second last paragraph. I must apoligize Alright I'm really sorry, I thought that picture would suit the page till now. (I guess I'll stop doing things like that again....) I'm just a newbie here. Voices Could we put the a section for voice actors on each page of Season 13 episodes for example Ben Small and Thomas and so on. SteamTeam 16:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Would you like me to email HiT and ask them? SteamTeam 16:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : Is it just Cranky and the mayor so far that are unconfirmed? Or shall I ask about any others? SteamTeam 16:31, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I've emailed for a complete list of voice actors and who they voice in the UK and US. Hope I get a reply and if I do you will be the first to know :) SteamTeam 16:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) About the Picture I see now, Anyway you had me worried if I did broke one of the rules. if I did, then as I said before I'm really sorry. (But then again it isnt an Adult Picture as "Mature Reference", Its just from the German Episode which I got the DVD from Amazon.de) :OOOOH! Perhaps I DO need to get to know to get use to Thomas Wiki. (Thanks for trying to warn me) RE: Season 13 Recordings Yes, I have been recording season 13 onto DVD, and I would love to upload em somewhere but I haven't got a clue how to, I'm afraid. The thing I don't know how to do is to burn from DVD to computer. If you tell me how I think I could figure out how to upload them. SteamTeam 09:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've been trying most the day and I can't seem to do it, do you know of anyone I can ask because none of my family are good with computers. SteamTeam 16:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, when the season has finished airing I could send you a copy via airmail if you would like, I don't mind but I will try asking some of the users on this wikia if you don't mind :) SteamTeam 17:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I will keep trying SteamTeam 17:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I'm sure they will air in the US soon. I will ask ZEM and if he doesn't know I won't bother so much. :) SteamTeam 17:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I'd love to join ZEM's forum, how do I. I'm just going to expand on Tickled Pink's plot. BTW, it's a shame it doesn't air on TV in USA. :( SteamTeam 17:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all your help tonight! :D I've added you ta friend list on my user page - hope you don't mind SteamTeam 18:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I thought of one Goof for Tickled Pink I found a possible goof is: "How comes James takes a shortcut to the tunnel where he's on a same track where Gordon puffing down towards him?" so I thought I would put the goof into TP Page. (But some reasons the wikia would'nt let me do it because it may prevent silly editings) Captain Acording to the sites that reveil that Captain is an upcomeing wooden train product, they also says that there's a shed for him and Captain CAN'T be a lifeboat for a lifeboat is "man" powered and is used when the boat that the life boats on is sinking. Hope to talk to you soon. Nevillefan17 18:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) hey hey Thomasfan I need to know how hard it is to maintain and create your own wika.please reply.Mays 19:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks hey it is me, I want to thank you for the info and I will get a few users to help me.Mays 02:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) pics Hi, I just wondered is it allowed to upload pics of my trackmaster trains and my remakes to my user page? SteamTeam 10:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks that's most kind of you I'm only going to upload a couple just to illustrate the remakes I have made. Thanks again, SteamTeam 15:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Egg cup Hi, an egg cup is used for standing an egg in when you have a boiled egg. Any other questions, feel free to ask. SteamTeam 16:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Adding Images How do you create a gallery on a page? I know how to add images like this: How do I make that side-by-side format? RE: Admin I would be delighted to be an admin! If it's alright by you and ZEM. If you're sure, I'd be absolutely delighted to except!:D SteamTeam 08:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much! I am delighted! I won't let you down! SteamTeam 15:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) This question may sound a little silly, but what exactly do admins do and what can they do that normal users can't? Thanks, once again. SteamTeam 15:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SteamTeam 15:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hi, GordonPercy asked me to ask you if you would join this forum. http://ffarquarstation.proboards.com/index.cgi It looks quite good but my account is still waiting for approval!:D SteamTeam 17:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm really excited about it! :D SteamTeam 08:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, if you look at the number of articles it reads '2010' :D SteamTeam 09:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Help I would like some help to start a page for my Thomas Series which Can be seen on Youtube on the channel "ShuntingTank043". What do I have to do. Competition Hey Thomasfan. Look on my user page and tell your friends about my "Who Smashed Turbo" competition. The page shows all of the instructions. LeakLess52 22:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yet another Idea... Hi, I've had another Idea which I have seen on another site (I can't remember which one). On each episodes page we should have a section called DVD and VHS releases and list a list of videos and DVDs that the episode can be found on. It would certainly help fans find a DVD or video with that episode on. What do you think? SteamTeam 10:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Brown coach They are the same as the old coaches, a friend of mine on YT examined the pic, and he knows a lot about liveries, it IS the LNER teak livery. Jim 16:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Calendars... Hi, what happened to the Calendars page? TheRTF 09:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes I am, now may I ask, was there a problem with that Rare Bill and Ben pic I tried to add to the Bill and Ben gallery, coz I can't find it? James Hi, we're getting a bit confused as to who voiced James in the UK. You see the email I recieved from Keith Wickham, I don't think he'd have forgot James, do you. Especially if he remembered Dowager Hatt (who only has one line). Do you know anything? SteamTeam 16:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Breakvan Do you have to keep taking down every picture I try to put up? Splish Splash Splosh Hi Thomasfan, I'm going to upload the images of Splish Splash Splosh to the talk page of that episode, so that you can sort through them a delete as appropriate. Thanks, SteamTeam 08:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) An Unregistered Vandal. http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.183.11.10 This user has been vandalising the Drayton Manor page, saying that Gordon, Spencer, The Pack, Percy and the Centre Island Quarry were coming soon. They obviously don't know that the Pack models are far too big, and that the layout won't be modified. Is it possible to IP ban this unregistered user? Oh, and from what I heard from ThomasandStanley, the large scale Magic Railroad/The Pack models of Thomas and Percy are in Japan, do you know anything about this? Jim 17:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Another Victor Prototype! My friend Nin44/MasterofTrains was looking through his World Encylopedia of Locomotives book and found ANOTHER Victor! Same prototype, different number and livery! I'm asking for his permission to upload the picture. Jim 02:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to keep bothering you... But I just read a rumour on Wikipedia. Supposedly Flying Scotsman was supposed to have a proper appearance in the TV series, but a crew member accidentally damaged the model....what do you think? Jim 02:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Snow Tracks and Splish Splash Splosh Hi, Hope you are having (or had) a good week. I have uploaded the pics for Snow Tracks and Splish Splash Splosh to their talk pages because a lot a duplicates. Can you sort through them, I would do it but I don't want to delete the other user's pics for mine because they may just think I'm doing it because they are mine when it would be because of the quality and so on, if you see what I mean, it's better if it done by someone impartial like you :) SteamTeam 23:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: adding images I can't get it to work! -SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 01:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Victor Video The one I posted on the forum is outdated, here's the new updated version, and it it includes the other Victor I mentioned. thumb|300px|left Jim 00:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep an eye out for any more info regarding them, and see if there are pics, as the website I got the info from had no pics of them. Jim 00:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism This vandalism is becoming a real nuisance. Is there anything we can do to prevent it because I've never known the vandalism be so bad, I must have deleted over 20 pages made by vandals this week alone. --SteamTeam 09:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I did block the troublesome users but every time I blocked one another one came, and it's great that you're back :D SteamTeam 14:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) BTW, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4t95qsjzlg - here's my first YouTube remake from 2008 it's not great but it's all I have at the minute but I'm expecting a new DVD recorder any day now. Let me know what you think. :) Your friend SteamTeam 14:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, didn't realise there was so much vandalism to be honest. Why do people feel the need to wreck our wikia? Oh well, never mind SteamTeam 15:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Snow Engine My Snow Engine remake from the latest TrackMaster series is now available to view on YouTube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8YjPkQXf0E :) SteamTeam 22:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Tomy roadway Hello again, I had noticed you had taken my edits of the roadway section off. All of it was true cause I am a big fan of tomy/trackmaster and I have never seen them make George or Butch. I also put down that a version of Terence, Trevor, and Caroline were none motorized cause in the Thomas freight set in japan they are on flat beds and can't move also they are in the Thomas Ultimate Set. All the lorries were never made as well, only one of them. The link at the bottom of the page to some blog which has a guy with all three lorries is fake cause he bought 3 motorized lorries and took off the back and changed it to different cargo. I hope you can understand but if you can prove to me that they have made George or Butch for tomy I will be extremely happy cause I want to buy them. Thank you, Sidekickjason Heres a video of my last huge track. I have made and bought alot of things since but I hope you enjoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfcbTYN3Koc Philippine, German, etc DVDs? Thomasfan is it ok if I add some DVD release that is moly avaiable in some parts of Europe and Asia? --PNR 04:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) English, If can translate some. --PNR 04:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Thomasfan! I haven't talked to you in a while. :) How are you doing, I noticed you weren't on the wiki for a while, did you go on a nice holiday? GordonPercy 07:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Slippy Sodor pics Sure - give me 10 minutes :D SteamTeam 16:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) File:SlippySodor.png File:SlippySodor1.png File:SlippySodor10.png File:SlippySodor13.png File:SlippySodor14.png File:SlippySodor15.png Are these okay? SteamTeam 17:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC)